Raven
by Ravencee
Summary: The story of a girl that has more to her that meets the eye
1. Chapter 1

**Raven**

**Chapter One: New Student**

Today was a typical day unlike any other; apart from the fact I'm to attend a new school as we had moved.

As I walked to school, I took in the environment around me; it was pretty nice round here. I also saw some locals as I walked by; a few zombies and a Frankenstein's monster. I'm pretty sure I'll fit in around here.

I soon arrived at the school, as soon as I walked through the doors I could feel all eyes fall on me; the new kid. I just held my head up and made my way along the corridor. Suddenly a man appeared in front of me.

"Ah, you must be Raven," he greeted me.

"Yes Sir I am, but who are you?" I replied.

"I'm Dr Tempest, Principal of Darkness and Head of English,"

Ah he's a vampire and also the Principal; I'll definitely fit in here.

"Your father has already spoken to me and we are both sure that you'll like it here," he smiled. "Here is your locker key," he handed me a skull key. "And I'll see you in English later," and with that he disappeared into thin air. I headed towards the lockers.

When I found mine, I found that my neighbour was a human and stood next to her was a very cute werewolf. I opened up my locker to fine an old blood bag; whoever had this locker before me must have been a vampire. I could feel the werewolf's eyes on my face. I turned to look at him and smiled, he quickly smiled back.

The human suddenly spoke.

"Hey I'm Summer," she held her hand out.

"Hey I'm Raven," I shook her hand. "I'm new, I just moved here,"

"Hey I'm Bobby," the werewolf spoke.

"Hello," I beamed.

"You should come and hang out with us at the stakeout after school, so we can get to know you a little better," Summer smiled.

"Sure, I'd love to," I smiled too back. "Sorry I'd better go, I've got English with Dr Tempest and I don't want to start off on the wrong foot," I smiled as I grabbed the blood bag out of my locker and headed for the bin. I could hear Summer's thoughts; she thought I was a vampire. I walked back to my locker. "That blood bag must have been in there for a while," I wrinkled my nose as I shut my locker. "And Summer I'm not a vampire," I smiled. I started to walk away.

"We'll see you later," I heard Bobby call.

I soon got through my first day of school and I was on my way to the stakeout to meet my new friends. Suddenly I heard someone calling my name.

"Raven!"

I turned around to find Bobby running towards me.

"Hey Bobby," I smiled.

"Hey," he gasped; out of breath. After a few moments he got his breath back. "So did you enjoy your first day of school?"

"It was good, especially because I met you guys," I beamed. Bobby's face lit up as I spoke; it was so cute. "So is there a pack around here?" I asked.

"Yeah, most of the pack members go to our school, like me," he informed me. "Are you in a pack?" He asked.

"I was but when I moved I had to leave," I sighed.

We had just entered the doors of the stakeout and Bobby led me over to where Summer and another being were sat; the other girl was a zombie.

"Raven this is Heidi," Bobby pointed at the zombie. "Heidi this is Raven,"

"It's nice to meet you Raven, I've been hearing about you all day," Heidi smiled while motioning towards Bobby.

"It's nice to meet you too Heidi, and all good I hope," I smiled back.

"Oh yes," she giggled slightly.

"I'll get the drinks," Bobby walked off with what seemed to be embarrassment playing on his features. I sat down across from Summer and Heidi.

"So if you're not a vampire, what are you?" Summer asked.

"She's a werewolf," Heidi answered for me.

"I'm guessing you don't know much about mystical creatures," I smiled.

"Not how to spot them, no," she sighed.

"Don't worry, you'll learn. It's just easier for us because we've grown up with other vampires, zombies, mummies and werewolves. I'm guessing you haven't," I replied.

"No I moved here like a year ago," Summer smiled.

"Oh my gosh, he so likes you," Heidi grinned at me.

"Who?" I asked.

"Bobby,"

"Really, do you think so?"

"Yes, you can totally see it," Summer agreed.

I looked over towards Bobby and smiled. As I looked back I spotted someone I haven't seen in years.

"Please excuse me for a few minutes," I smiled as I got up and made my way across the room. I walked up behind her. "Serena?"

"What?" She hissed as she turned around.

"Is that anyway to treat your oldest, bestest friend?" I grinned.

"Rae!" She beamed. "It's so good to see you,"  
>"You too," I smiled as she hugged me.<p>

"Babe?" The she was sat with asked.

"Oh sorry, Rolfy meet Raven and Raven meet Rolf; my boyfriend,"

"Pleasure to meet you," I smiled.

"The pleasure is all mine," he replied.

"You're a Dragomir, right?" I asked.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"You have that certain charm about you,"

"Raven's parents are the most powerful elders of your kind. They know most of the elder families," Serena informed Rolf.

"Hey do you know who I speak to about joining a pack?" I asked.

"That would be me," Rolf smiled.

"What does it take to be in your pack?"

"Dedication, strength, courage and you have to stay true to the pack,"

"Trust me I have all of them. I was second in command in my last pack,"

"Impressive, you're in," Rolf smiled.

"Wait do you have any rules about dating other wolves within the pack?"

"No why do you ask?"

"In the pack I was in before it was forbidden,"  
>"Really?" He asked and I nodded.<p>

"Rae, who do you like?" Serena asked.

"Bobby," I smiled; a little bashful.

"Bobby? As in him over there Bobby?"

"Yes," I nodded.

"Well, I suppose he's not that bad,"

"You can't talk, remember Vlad?" I giggled. He was one of her vampire boyfriends from when we were younger; he was strange even for a vampire.

"Okay, you win," she grimaced.

"Well I better get back," I smiled.

"We'll have to catch up soon," she smiled.

"Definitely, how about within the next couple of days?"

"Sure I'll call you, is your number still the same?"

"Yeah I've never changed it," I smiled.

"See you later,"

I made my way back over to Bobby, Heidi and Summer and I sat down next to Bobby.

"You're friends with Serena?" Summer asked.

"Yeah, she's a very old friend of mine," I smiled.

"Ah, okay," Summer smiled and then carried on talking to Heidi. I could feel Bobby's eyes on my face.

I looked at him and thought; "_Bobby don't be afraid and don't say anything out loud, just think it,"_

"_How are you doing this?" _He thought.

"_My parents think I'm special because I possess the gift of Telepathy,"_

"_Amazing," _he smiled.

"_I need to ask you something,"_

"_Okay,"_

"_Do you like me?"  
>"Of course,"<em>

"_More than a friend?"_

"…"

"_Don't be afraid to tell me, please,"_

"_Yes, I kind of fell in love with you the first time I saw you this morning,"_

"_Really?" _I smiled.

"_Yeah,"_

"_So did I," _I blushed and he smiled. _"But will you please keep my secret about my gift from Heidi and Summer until I'm ready to tell them myself?"_

"_Of course,"_

"_Thank you,"_

"You two are being awfully quiet," Heidi smiled.

"Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts," I smiled back.

"We were just discussing that on Wednesday we should go skulling," Summer smiled. Skulling; our people's version of bowling.

"I'd love to but I'm supposed to be meeting up with Serena and unless you want to incite her too, I can't sorry," I sighed.

"Why don't you invite her," Summer smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah, if she's your friend I'm sure we can give it another go with her," Heidi smiled.

"I'm guessing you guys got off on a bad start with her,"

"Something like that," Heidi sighed.

"Thank you," I smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Soul Mate Prophecy**

**Thank you to Kunimitsu Chan for loving my story, people like you make me continue so this chapter is dedicated to you **

Later, I'd asked Serena and she'd agreed to come and to be nice, she was also bringing Rolf.

Bobby was now walking me home.

"So I never asked, what is your surname?" Bobby asked.

"It's Cardei," I answered.

"You're a Cardei?"

"So you've heard of my family then?" I sighed.

"Heard of them? They're legends among our kind!" Bobby smiled.

"I suppose you're going to treat me differently now," I looked down at my hands; worried for his answer.

"No I'm not,"

I looked up and he looked sincere.

"Good because I'd hate for it to change the way you see me," I smiled.

"Trust me that will never happen," he grinned.

"You're the first boy I've liked that hasn't changed the way you treat or look at me after you find out my surname," I beamed, and he looked down shyly but he was still smiling.

I focussed on his thoughts; ready to think of something, when I suddenly caught hold of his train of thought. I could see his thoughts almost like a vision; he was debating whether or not to kiss me. I felt my cheeks start to burn; I was blushing. I looked up at Bobby and then I stopped walking, and he automatically did the same. I moved closer to him, and then I stretched up and pecked him lightly on the lips. Suddenly he pulled my lips back to his in a more passionate kiss.

Once he'd pulled away, I smiled up at him.

"So what does this mean?" I asked.

"Well Raven, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked.

"Yes," I grinned.

"Great!" He grinned.

"But can we keep it quiet for a few days before we start telling people, just so we have a few days to get used to being a couple?" I asked.

"Yeah, I agree," he smiled.

"Then we can tell Summer and Heidi, and then our parents," I smiled.

"I warn you now my mum will go crazy over you," Bobby warned me.

"Crazy good or crazy bad?" I asked; slightly worried.

"Crazy good," he chuckled, which made me giggle.

The next day came quickly and we were all meeting at Summer's house before school.

When I arrived Bobby was already there but Heidi wasn't.

"Hey Raven, come in," Summer greeted me at the door.

"Hey Summer," I smiled. "Hey Bobby," I smiled at him as I walked in.

"Hey Rae," he smiled. I suddenly caught hold of his thoughts; '_You look amazing today.'_

I looked down; blushing. '_Thank you,'_ I thought. I went and sat down next to Bobby.

"What lessons have you got today?" Summer asked me.

"Science, History and Maths," I sighed; looking at my timetable. Summer looked at timetable too.

"Oh you're with all of us for science, I think you're in Bobby's history and my maths class," she smiled. Bobby then looked at it.

"Yeah you're in my history," he smiled.

"Okay," I smiled. "I'm glad I'm not alone,"

Suddenly there was an explosion and a man appeared from what seemed to be a door to the basement.

"Sorry everyone, experiment gone wrong," he explained. "Ah Summer, you've made a new friend."

"Oh sorry, Raven this is my dad; Dr Mike Farley," Summer introduced him.

"Pleasure to meet you," I smiled.

"And dad this is Raven Cardei,"

"Nice to meet you," Dr Farley smiled.

"Did someone just say Cardei?" Someone said. Suddenly a tank on wheels with a brain inside rolled into the living room.

"Raven meet Leo, and Leo meet Raven," Summer smiled.

"Is your father Damon Cardei?" Leo asked.

"Yes, do you know him?" I asked.

"Yes, I used to work with him. How is he?"  
>"My father is fine, he has got his own business. He's very dedicated to science," I smiled.<p>

"Sounds like Damon," Leo laughed.

I felt my phone start buzzing in my pocket. I took it out to find it was my mother calling.

"Excuse me for a minute," I excused myself and walked into the kitchen to answer my phone. "Hey mum, what's up?" I answered.

"Your brother is showing signs of getting his ability and we need you to find out what his ability is," she replied.

"Okay, I'll be there soon,"

The phone went dead. I looked up to find Bobby stood a few feet away from me.

"Want to tell me about it?" He asked.

"In my family, I'm not the only one that has an ability. Most of the werewolves in my family have abilities including my parents. My mother just told me that my brother is getting his today," I explained.

"Oh. Do you have to go?" He asked.

"Yes because I'm the only one who can tell what his ability will be, but I'll see you at school and fill you in tonight, that's if you want to hang out?"

"Of course," he smiled. I walked towards him and pecked him lightly on the lips; nobody could see because we were out of sight.

"See you at school Bobs," I smiled. I walked back into the living room. "I'm sorry, I'm going to have to go; family emergency but I'll see you guys at school," I grabbed my bag and headed for the door.

"Oh okay, I hope everything is okay," Summer smiled.

"Thanks," I replied.

"Bye," everyone smiled.

I practically ran home. Carter was waiting by the front door for me.

"Hey bro, what's up?" I greeted him.

"I'm scared Rae," he replied.

"Why?"

"What if I get a dark ability, like Necromancy like great grandpa?"

"I'm pretty sure you won't, your soul is too pure," I smiled. "Shall we go and find out?"

"Please,"

"Where are mum and dad?"

"They're setting up your psychic circle in your room,"

"Okay let's go up,"

We made our way inside and up the stairs. When we entered my parents were just getting ready to light the candles.

"No boyfriend with you?" My mother spoke first.

"How…?" I started.

"We saw you kissing in front of the house yesterday,"

"Oh."

"Why didn't you invite him?"

"Because I didn't think you'd like it if I did, this has always been a family thing,"

"Invite him over now, if he's going to be a part of your life, we want him to see your abilities in action and we want to meet him," my dad smiled.

"Okay," I smiled too. I took my phone out of my pocket and dialled Bobby's number. He picked up on the third ring.

"Hey Rae," he answered.

"Hey Bobs, is it possible for you to get to my house now?" I asked.

"Yeah sure, but I thought you were busy?"

"My parents want you to see my ability in action because you're going to be part of my life, plus they want to meet you,"

"Okay, I'll be there in about ten minutes, bye,"

"Bye," I pressed end. "He'll be here in about ten minutes," I informed my parents.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Carter's ability**

About ten minutes, sure enough the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Carter shouted as he ran to the door, I wasn't far behind him, Carter flung the door open. "You must be Bobby, nice to meet you. I'm Carter,"

"Hey, nice to meet you too," Bobby smiled. I went and grabbed Bobby's hand and led him inside.

"Sorry, my parents saw us kissing and…" I started.

"Hey it's okay," Bobby cut me off.

"You must be Bobby, how nice it is to meet you. My name is Celia and this is my husband Damon," my mother and father appeared and she introduced them both. My mother suddenly hugged him and then my father shook his hand.

"Okay, shall we do the ceremony now, we don't want to be late for school," I interrupted.

"Yes we should get on with it," Carter prompted. Bobby took hold of my hand, and I smiled up at him.

Carter and I were sat in the centre of the circle; facing each other. My mother lit the candles; I flinched, I've hated fire ever since the accident.

"It's okay," Carter smiled.

"Okay, are you ready?" I asked and Carter nodded. I put my hands on either side of his head. I closed my eyes and focussed; it suddenly came to me as I felt a cool wind rush past me. I opened my eyes; the candles had been blown out.

"What is my ability?" Carter asked.

"You're a level four healer," I grinned.

"What does that mean?" My father asked.

"It means he can heal people that are close to death plus he can cure diseases, even Cancer,"

"Thank you Rae," Carter smiled. He then hugged me.

"You're welcome Car,"

I stood along with Carter.

"We better be getting to school," I smiled.

"Oh yes but Bobby you must come here for dinner tonight," my mother smiled.

"Thank you, I'd love too," Bobby smiled.

"Okay, we'll see you both later," my father smiled too.

I grabbed my bag as Bobby and I said goodbye and made our way downstairs.

As we were walking to school, we bumped into Summer and Heidi.

"Hey guys," Heidi smiled.

"Hey," I smiled.

"Was everything okay with your family?" Summer asked.

"Yeah my brother was in a bit of trouble and he needed my help, it's all sorted now." At least I wasn't lying because he did need my help.

"Good," she smiled.

We were at school now and heading for science.

When we got there we found an experiment on the tables.

"Class, I'd like you to split into pairs," Miss Kubalicalic told us. Summer and Heidi sat down on one desk, and Bobby and I sat on the table next to theirs. Miss Kubalicalic came round and lit all the Bunsen burners; I flinched at the flame.

"Are you okay?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, I'm just a little afraid of fire," I replied.

"Why?"

"I'll tell you later," I said quietly.

"Okay," he smiled.

After we'd finished the experiment, we had free time to talk.

"So will your brother be coming to school now?" Bobby asked.

"No, he has to go to train with one of elders in our family with the same gift," I smiled.

"Did you have to do that when you got your ability?"

"Yes it took me six months to learn everything I can do today," I informed him. "But it should be slightly easier for my brother because he is older than I was,"

"How old were you?"

"I was ten when I got my ability and he is fourteen now,"

"Do girls usually get their abilities before boys?"

"Generally yes but a few of my male cousins have got their abilities before their sisters,"

The bell rang and we all made our way to our lockers. I opened up mine and placed my books inside.

"Rae!" I heard Serena call. I turned around and spotted her walking towards me.

"Hey Se," I smiled.

"I have a surprise for you,"

"Ooh really?" I smiled. She handed me a small square box.

"Open it," she prompted. I opened it to find a silver chain with a single red diamond hanging off it.

"This is exactly like the one I lost,"

"That's because it is the one you lost," Serena grinned.

"How?"

"The day you moved away, I went back. It took me hours to find it but I eventually did. I kept it in hope that one day I could return it,"

"I remember my grandmother forged two necklaces to represent our friendship," I smiled at the memory.

"And she said she would keep enough so she could forge another when you found your soul mate,"

"Thank you so much Se, this means so much to me,"

"You're welcome," she hugged me and I hugged back. "I have to go; I promised I'd meet Rolfy,"

"Okay, see you later," I smiled.

"I have never seen a diamond that colour before," Summer examined it.

"Probably because it's the second rarest gem in the world," I smiled.

"How did you get hold of it?" Heidi asked.

"Serena and I used to go travelling a lot together with our parents. One day we were hiking and we found a small lump of this stuff, and we took it back to my grandmother who created these necklaces,"

"She said she would create another for your soul mate when you found them, what does that mean?" Summer asked.

"When were wolves mate, they mate for life. So that's called the soul mate prophecy but for us it's finding our one," Heidi informed her.

After school Bobby and I made our excuses to why we couldn't hang out and made our way back to my house.

It was a couple of hours till dinner so we went up to my room; everything had been cleared away from this morning. Bobby sat down on my bed.

"Will you answer my questions now?" He asked.

"Of course," I smiled. I went and sat down beside him.

"Why are you so afraid of fire?"

"Okay. When I was younger I knew a boy called Demitri, he always had some crush on me but I turned him down because I didn't like him in that way," I informed him. "One day I was reading in my den when I smelt petrol," the tears started to well up in my eyes; Bobby saw this and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer to his chest. "I looked out of the window and saw Demitri strike a match, he dropped it and as soon as it touched the ground; it burst into flames. The flames spread and were surrounding me in seconds; I tried to put it out but I couldn't. I thought I was going to die," the tears had spilt and I was crying. "But Serena saved me by pulling me out seconds before it collapsed, since then she has been my best friend. That necklace she gave me today, I lost in that fire and she went back and dug it out from the rubble for me," Bobby held me tighter.

"I won't let anything like that happen to you ever again, I promise," he promised.

"He scarred me Bobby," I looked up into his eyes. "Not just mentally but physically," I took off my fingerless gloves and showed him my palms; where the scars were from when I had tried to put the flames out.

"Your scars don't change you, I still see you as you are to me; beautiful, smart, decisive, strong, and independent," he kissed my cheek. That cheered me up. "I have something to show you," he let go of me and got up. He lifted up his shirt and I saw a bite scar on the bottom of his back.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Another wolf bit me on the full moon because I accidently got into a fight," he informed me. I touched the scar on his back and it started to glow. "Rae your scars are glowing," Bobby gasped.

"So is yours," I looked at my hands and then at Bobby; he was checking his scar out in the mirror. "I've heard of this but I thought it was a myth,"

"What?" Bobby asked confused.

"Remember the soul mate prophecy that Heidi brought up earlier,"

"Yes; where the two souls become bonded and nothing can break that bond; mate for life,"

"Yes and you get a sign which appears on both bodies,"

"We're soul mates?" Bobby beamed.

"Yeah," I grinned.

"So us; love at first sight wasn't just a coincidence?"

"No it was written in our fates," I smiled and Bobby chuckled. "Sorry wait until you meet my grandmother she is way more mystical than me,"

"I think your cute," Bobby pulled me up onto my feet and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Thank you," I kissed him lightly on the lips but he pulled me into a more passionate kiss.

About half an hour later I suddenly heard my grandmother. I grabbed Bobby's hand and we made our way downstairs.

"Grandma?" I smiled.

"Hello Raven," she smiled. I ran up to her and hugged her tightly. After a few moments I pulled away. "And you must be Bobby," she smiled.

"Yes, nice to meet you," Bobby smiled back.

"Have you figured it out yet?" She asked me.

"Yes we're soul mates," I beamed. Bobby looked slightly confused to how she knew. "Sorry Bobby I never introduced my grandmother. Bobby meet Isobel Cardei, she is a future teller," I introduced her.

"Yes, I foresaw that you would find each other," my grandmother told us. "I'm so happy that fate has brought you both together,"

"What do you mean they're soul mates?" My father asked.

"Do you remember the prophecy I told you about when you met Celia,"

"Oh I understand; their souls have become bonded for life," my father smiled.

"I'm so happy for you both," my mother came and hugged us both.

"Welcome to the family bro," Carter grinned.

"Thanks," Bobby smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: It's official**

Fifteen minutes later my mother said that dinner was ready. My grandmother grabbed my hand and put something in it.

"Give it to him later," she whispered. I opened my hand to reveal a long chain with the last piece of red diamond attached to it.

"Thank you," I smiled. I put it carefully into my pocket and we both went and sat down for dinner.

Dinner was over within an our or so and my father had gone to take my grandmother home, and my mother had taken Carter to see our cousins nearby; so Bobby and I were alone. We were sat on the sofa in the living room.

"My grandmother gave me something before," I smiled.

"What was it?" He asked. I took the necklace out of my pocket and showed him.

"This," I grinned. I handed it to him and he took it.

"Is it for me?" He asked.

"Of course, remember Serena said that there is one for me, one for her and my grandmother kept enough to make another one for my soul mate; and that's you,"

"So it is," he grinned and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"She put it on a longer chain so you can conceal it under your shirt or it can hang down over it, if you wish for people to know your my soul mate.

"Of course I want people to know your mine," Bobby grinned wider.

"And I want people to know your mine," I beamed.

"So tomorrow we tell Summer and Heidi,"

"And Serena,"

"Then my parents," Bobby smiled.

"Yeah," I smiled too.

"Well we can tell our friends at skulling tomorrow,"

"Yeah, I just hope everyone gets on okay," I sighed.

"I'm sure they will," he reassured me. He put his necklace on and both our diamonds glowed few a few seconds and then returned to normal. "What just happened?"

"My grandmother forged it for my soul mate so it possesses some mystical power; it's just showing that I'm connected to you and you are to me. It's basically a symbol of us being soul mates," I reassured him.

"I have to get used to this,"

"Definitely, some weird stuff happens with my family,"

"If your around I'm sure I'll be fine," he grinned. I beamed at him; he was so sweet and I get to spend the rest of my life with him, I must be the luckiest girl on the planet.

Bobby went home around ten and it was now midnight and I was getting ready for bed. Suddenly my phone started buzzing on my bedside table. I went and looked at the caller ID; it was Bobby.

"Hey Bobs," I answered.

"Hey Rae, do you have the feeling your missing part of yourself?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's a part of being soul mates. We will never really feel whole unless we are withing close range of each other,"

"Ah okay," he said. "I really enjoyed tonight with you,"

"Yeah so did I,"

"I'll see you tomorrow,"

"See you tomorrow,"

"Oh and Rae, I love you,"

My heart swelled with happiness. "I love you too," I sang. I pressed end and got into bed.

In the morning I got up and started getting ready for school. On my way to the bathroom I walked past Carter's room and found he was still asleep. I walked in and sat down by the side of him.

"Carter?" I shook him slightly; he didn't even move. So I decided to use my ability instead. '_CARTER_!' I thought. Suddenly he woke up with a shocked expression plastered on his face. "Sorry it's just if you don't get up now you'll be late for you lesson with Elijah," I smiled. Elijah was our cousin and he was the only other fully trained healer nearby.

"Okay thanks sis," he mumbled. I got up and headed out of the door to finish getting ready.

I was soon ready and I headed down for breakfast.

"What's for breakfast?" I smiled as I walked into the kitchen.

"Pancakes," my mother smiled back. Mmm pancakes.

"Yum," I grinned as I sat down at the table. She set a plate down in front of me and I started to eat. "Thank you,"

"No problem hunny," she kissed the top of my head. There was a knock at the door and my mother went to answer it. "Ah Bobby," I heard. My mother guided Bobby into the kitchen.

"Hey Bobs," I beamed.

"Hey," he winked.

"Bobby are you hungry? I've made pancakes," my mother asked.

"If its not too much trouble," he smiled.

"No of course not, sit down," she smiled back. He came and sat down next to me. My brother walked in and said "good morning," to my mother and then came and sat down at the table; across from us.

"Hey bro," Carter greeted Bobby.

"Hey," Bobby smiled. My mother set a plate down in front of Bobby and then another one in front of Carter.

"Enjoy," she smiled.

"Thank you," both boys said at the same time. My mothers smile widened and then she disappeared.

"So where's dad?" Carter asked.

"He told me last night that he was going to visit Leo," I informed my brother.

"Leo?"

"An old friend that dad used to work with,"

"Ah okay. What does he look like?"

"Well, he's a brain in a jar on wheels," Bobby told him.

"Has he always been like that?"

"No he told me that one of hisb experiments went wrong and the only thing that could be saved was his brain,"

Carter nodded understanding and then changed the subject. "Raw is Elijah nice?" Carter asked.

"Very," I smiled.

"Who's Elijah?" Bobby asked.

"He's our cousin and also another healer, so he is going to be Carter's teacher," I smiled.

"Ah,"

"It's not like it's a difficult power to master," Carter huffed.

"Carter you have to learn to control your emotions while using it because if your in a negative mood while using your ability you could kill someone," I said quickly.

"Can you?"

"Yes because negative mood; negative effect, positive mood; positive effect. Plus you also need to learn to handle an emergency with a calm head,"

"Couldn't you have just taught me this?"

"No because its better to be taught by another with the same ability,"

"Fine," he sighed.

"Carter, just so you know I did ask but dad said no,"

"Okay, thanks for asking,"

"Hey are you going to Cemetry Slam in a few weeks?" I asked Bobby.

"Yeah if I can get hold of tickets," Bobby sighed.

"Well my dad has been given eleven tickets by his friend who organises it all and has given me nine to give to my friends," I smiled.

"That's brilliant," Bobby grinned.

"So Carter, you can have one," I smiled.

"What's the point. I have no one to go with," he sighed.

"Well why don't I ask Summer if you could go with her brother and his friend? I'll give them tickets too and maybe you can make some new friends,"

"Okay,"

"So that's seven tickets sorted, sob I'll give the other two to Rolf and Serena,"

"Okay,"

We arrived at school for a quarter to nine and headed for our lockers where we met Heidi and Summer.

"Guess what I have," I grinned.

"A brain for Bobby?" Heidi asked.

"No," I grinned wider. "I have some tickets for you both," I took them out of my bag and handed the both a ticket plus Bobby.

"Cemetery Slam tickets?" Heidi grinned.

"Yeah an all access pass," I beamed.

"Oh, thank you," Summer and Heidi beamed.

"Your welcome," I smiled. "Summer is it possible for me to speak with your brother,"

"Sure, he's over there," she pointed him out and I walked over to him.

"Jake?" I asked and he turned around.

"Hey Raven,". He knew my name because we'd met the other day.

"Could I ask you a favour?"

"Sure,"

"Could my brother come with you and your friend Bolt to Cemetery Slam?"

"Sure but we don't have tickets,"

"Ah. Now you have," I handed him two tickets.

"Thanks Raven," he smiled.

"You should come round to meet Carter," I smiled.

"I'd love to,"

"What about tonight, I'm going out with your sister,"

"Okay, can Bolt come too?"

"Of course,"

"Okay, see you later,"

"Bobby's necklace glows," Serena smiled. "Remember when your necklace gets close to either one of the other two, whom you have a strong connection, it will give off a dim glow,"

"Yeah but only vampires and were wolves can see it as our eyesight is more sensitive,"

"Exactly," she beamed. "So have you told Summer and Heidi?"

"We weren't going to tell them until we go skulling tonight,"

"Sorry about all the questions but how did you know you were soul mates?"

"He has a scar like mine and when they came into contact they both glowed. Also my grandmother confirmed it later when she told me she had for seen it," I grinned.

"Well I'm happy for you," she hugged me.

"So you'll be nice to him?"

"For you, of course I will," she smiled.

"Thank you,"

In the middle of our science lesson I suddenly could smell a scent that I wish I could forget.

"Serena?" I went and pulled her away from Rolf.

"What is it Rae?" She asked; concern etched into her features.

"He's here,"

"Who?"

"Demitri," I could barely say his name.

"_Hello Raven, I'll be waiting down by the side of the building for you_," I heard Demitri think.

"Why won't he leave you alone after all this time?"

"Because he wanted me to die but I didn't. He wants me to meet him down by the side of the building,"

"I'm coming with you," Serena said.

"Okay,"

"Rae, and I know this is a big ask and feel free to say no but please let me tell Rolf; you can trust him plus he's now your pack leader, also he can help to protect you from Demitri,"

"You can tell him but only him and he must tell no one,"

"Okay,"

Serena went to talk to Rolf and I went to find Bobby. He was sat at a bench alone watching the water in his beaker change colour.

"Bobs," I put my hand on his back and he looked up and smiled.

"Hey Rae,"

"I won't be around at break," I sat down next to him.

"Why?"

"Because I need to go see Demitri,"

"Who's Demitri?"

"He's the boy that...that...he...tried to...hurt me," I could barely get the words out.

"You're not going to see him Rae," Bobby said sternly.

"I have to,"

"No you don't,"

"Yes I do, and don't worry I'm not going alone, I'll be with Serena and probably Rolf too,"

"I'm coming too,"

"You don't have to,"

"I do your my girlfriend and I will not let him hurt you anymore than he has done," he said quietly.

"Thank you," I smiled adoringly. "I love you so much,"

"I love you too," he briefly touched my hand and smiled.

Science was soon over and I made my way with Serena, Bobby and Rolf to the side of the school building. I told them to stay out of sight unless something happened. I stepped into view of Demitri.

"Ah Raven, how nice it is to see you,"

"What do you want Demitri?" I hissed.

"I just came to see you,"

"Well you've seen me, bye," I turned to walk away but he suddenly grabbed me and threw me against a wall. Bobby was next to me in seconds.

"Raven are you okay?" He took hold of my face.

"I'm fine," I smiled slightly.

"Ah who's this, your new boyfriend?"

"Actually he's her soul mate," Serena walked into view with Rolf behind her.

"Why hello Serena, how lovely it is to see you," Demitri smiled.

"Well I can't say the same about you," she hissed. "You shouldn't be here,"

"On the contrary I was never punished,"

"That's because Raven took pity on you and you avoided being punished by the council of elders,"

"My father told you that if you ever come near me again you will face your punishment," I informed him as Bobby helped me to stand back up. Demitri made a move towards me but Rolf stopped him.

"Go near her and I will not take mercy on you," Rolf growled.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?"

"She is part of my pack and your on my territory," he growled. "Plus she is my friend and my family is on the council of elders; so if I see your face round here again I will happily report you to the council of elders to face your punishment,"

"Now get lost Demitri," Serena dismissed him.

Demitri ran off with his tail between his legs.

"Thank you Rolf," I smiled. "And thank you Serena,"

"We won't let him hurt you Rae," she smiled.

"I know what he did to you and we won't let him do anything like that again," Rolf put a hand on my shoulder and I just smiled. Bobby held onto me tighter.

We all made out way back inside. My next subject was art and I was with Serena; so I wasn't alone.

"Hey Bobby what do you have next?" I asked.

"ICT with Summer and Heidi," he replied.

"Great you can tell them about us,"

"Why me?"

"Because you've known them longer,"

"What happened to telling them tonight?"

"Well Serena and Rolf already know, so it would be awkward announcing it to just two people. So will you tell them in ICT?" I asked.

"Fine," he sighed.

"_I love you_," I thought.

"_I love you too_," he grinned. Serena came and grabbed my hand; dragging me off in the direction of art.

"_See you at lunch_,"

We soon got to art; with Serena leading me all the way there. She led me to a table full of vampires and were wolves.

"Girls meet Raven," Serena smiled.

"Hey Raven," all the girls greeted me with smiles. Serena and I sat down just as the teacher walked in.

"Class, today I want you ro create a picture of what you love. You may begin," the teacher informed us.

By the end of the lesson I had painted an A1 landscape of a pack of wolves on a cliff top with the moon behind them. I used mainly cold, dark colours such as; blues, greens, greys and blacks.

"Rae that is amazing," Serena looked gob smacked.

"I thought it was fitting as I'm in a new pack," I grinned.

I was given a massive art folder to keep all my future art work in. Serena and I left our paintings on the table to dry over lunch.

"You should show Rolf and Bobby they'd love it," Serena grinned. We were walking down to the canteen.

"Maybe," I smiled. "My mum has invited Bobby's parents round tomorrow night,"

"Yeah she's invited me and my parents too plus Rolf; his parents couldn't make it,"

"That's great, it won't be as awkward between my parents and his,"

"That's exactly what your mum said,"

We were soon at the canteen and I followed Serena round the canteen until I spotted Summer, Heidi, Bobby and Rolf all sitting together.

"Hey is everyone looking forward to tonight?" I beamed. I got an enthusiastic reply off everyone.

"Oh congratulations Raven," Summer beamed.

"On what?"

"You and Bobby,"

"Oh thank you," I grinned.

"Yeah we're happy for you both," Heidi smiled.

"That means a lot, thank you Heidi," I smiled wider. "Hey why have you guys got any food yet?" I asked.

"Because school has been cancelled this afternoon due to sewage leaking into the classrooms. So we were just waiting for you both so we can leave," Rolf informed us.

"So what are we doing this afternoon?" Serena asked.

"Why don't we all go to the stakeout for lunch?" I suggested.

"Yeah okay," Heidi agreed and Summer nodded.

"I just need to go and get my painting from art, I'll meet you at the front gates," I smiled. I started too walk off when Bobby caught up with me. "Thank you for telling them,"

"No problem, at least we don't have to hide anymore," he smiled.

"No we don't," I grinned. I interlocked my fingers with his. "I love you and I don't care who knows,"

"Neither do I," he kissed my cheek.

We were soon back in my art room and I led Bobby over to my painting.

"It's amazing, you did this in an hour?" He asked astonished.

"Yeah," I smiled.

"Your so talented, he embraced me.

"Thank you," I rested my head against him chest; enjoying our closeness.

"Hey, you guys going out now?" I heard someone ask. I turned my head to find it was Caleb; another wolf in our pack.

"Yeah," I grinned.

"Congrats, Bobby your a very lucky wolf," Caleb smiled.

"That I am," he grinned down at me.

"Well see you guys later," Caleb grabbed his work and disappeared.

I filed my painting away in my folder; careful not to smudge the paint. Then we went down to meet back up with our friends at the front gates.

"Hey on the way, I need to stop off at my house. Do you guys mind?" I asked.

"No of course not," Summer smiled.

As we were walking to the stakeout we took a little detour to my house.

"Where are your parents and brother?" Serena asked.

"My dad's at work, my mum is attending to a council matter and my brother is with my cousin Elijah," I smiled. I walked into the dining room; followed by my friends. I took my painting carefully out of my folder and laid it out on the table.

"That is beautiful," Heidi came closer.

"Thank you," I smiled.

"It's incredible, how did you finish it in an hour?" Rolf asked.

"I'm a quick painter, I draw from memory,"

"You've seen this?"

"Yes the wolves in this painting are my parents, brother and my sister; Thorn," I informed him.

"I never knew you had a sister," Bobby said.

"That's because I don't...anymore, she died five years ago," I sighed.

"I'm so sorry," Bobby came and hugged me.

"How? If you don't mind me asking," Heidi asked.

"It was a stunt that went horribly wrong," I started to sob slightly; Bobby's hold tightened.

"Who did it?" Rolf asked. Serena walked towards me.

"It was Demitri," Serena sighed. Bobby growled at the mention of his name,

"On the full $oon; my sister and I went for a run, we found a scent and followed it. When the trail ended we found Demitri waiting for us, but it was too late to flee as my sister had stood on a massive bear trap he'd laid out for me. It went off and broke her legs; cutting into her lower body..." Tears started to well up in my eyes. "Demitri fled and my sister transformed back into her human form...I...I...watched as she bled to death right in front of me. I called for my parents but by the time they got to us she wad dead," I was crying now.

"Why was he never punished for it?" Rolf asked.

"Because there wasn't enough evidence," Serena said.

"Who is Demitri?" Summer asked.

"Another werewolf who has wanted to kill me for a very long time," I informed her.

"Oh my gosh," Heidi gasped. "Why does he want to kill you?"

"Because when we were younger he thought I was his soul mate but I turned him down, and ever since then he's wanted me dead. He is mental, he thinks if he can't have me no one can," I wiped my eyes.

"He was a very strange guy to start off with, its just you turning him down tipped him over the edge," Serena sighed.

"But we'll make sure he doesn't get to you ever again, won't we guys?" Bobby asked them.

"Yeah of course," they all smiled.

"Thank you," I smiled slightly.

"Come on let's go to the stakeout, it'll cheer you up," Summer smiled.

"Okay," I nodded. Bobby loosed his hold on me and took my hand.

We were soon at the stakeout and Serena and Rolf went to get drinks while the rest of us got a table.

"_Bobby will you stay at mine tonight_?" I thought.

"_If your parents are okay with it_," he thought back.

"_I'll ring my mum afterwards_,"

"_Okay_," he smiled.

Suddenly Carter came running into the stakeout.

"Carter?" I called him over.

"Rae!" He ran over. "Demitri's back,"

"I know, he confronted us this morning," I sighed.

"Rae, he tried to hurt me but Elijah protected me,"

"Are you alright?" I took hold of my little brothers hand.

"I'm fine,"

"Is Elijah okay?"

"Yes, Demitri fled when he was confronted,"

"He's going too far," Rolf hissed as he walked over.

"The councils should be informed," I spoke quietly.

"The councils?" Summer asked.

"The vampire and the werewolf council,"

"Why does it have anything to do with the vampire council?" Heidi asked.

"Because the vampire elders help the werewolf elders and the were wolves do the same for the vampires," I informed her.

"It gives a stronger approach to a problem," Serena said.

"Oh okay," Heidi smiled slightly.

"Carter, have you told mum or dad?" I asked.

"No I came to tell you first," he replied.

"Well, you can stay here with us ans then afterwards we'll go see the councils, okay?"

"Okay," he smiled. He sat down next to me. Bobby wrapped an arm around my waist; pulling me closer to him.

Rolf and Serena brought over the drinks and sat down.

We were all heading for the town hall; where both councils; vampire and werewolf were meeting. As soon as we got there Serena went to find her parents, Rolf went to find his and Bobby, Summer and Heidi came with Carter and I to find my mother.

Once we'd found our parents we all met back up.

"Demitri's back," Carter informed them.

"How do you know?" Serena's dad asked.

"He confronted me this morning," I sighed.

"Raven, sweetie are you okay?" My mum asked concerned.

"I'm fine I had Bobby, Rolf and Serena with me but he also went after Carter but Elijah protected him,"

"He will be kept ab eye on and if he makes a move against anyone he will be punished," Rolf's dad spoke up.

"Okay thank you," I smiled.

"You kids go back to enjoying your day," my mother smiled.

"Okay," we all replied.

The group split and I went to talk to my mum privately.

"Hey mum, can Bobby stay tonight?" I asked.

"Sure hunny," my mum agreed.

"Thank you," I beamed. "I'll see you later," I waved as I walked away; back to join my friends.

A few hours later Bobby and I had told the others that we'd meet them at the skulling alley in an hour.

"So what did you mum say?" Bobby asked.

"She said that you can stay," I beamed.

"Okay, I need to get my stuff from my house,"

"Want to go now?"

"Sure my mum has been dying to meet you,"

We were soon at Bobby's house and as we walked in I could tell it was a traditional werewolf home. Suddenly a woman appeared.

"Hello I'm Helena, Bobby's mother," she smiled.

"Hey I'm Raven," I beamed. Her eyes widened in realisation.

"Bobby, she is even more beautiful than you described," she grinned.

"Thank you,"

"I just came to get a few things because I'm staying at Raven's tonight," Bobby smiled.

"Okay, that's fine with me,"

Bobby disappeared and I was guided into the living room by Helena.

"May I say that you have a very beautiful home," I smiled.

"Thank you, you're so kind,"

"I understand that you and your husband are coming for dinner tomorrow night,"

"Yes I can't wait to meet your parents. With a delightful, beautiful and well mannered daughter like you; I'm sure they are amazing people,"

I beamed; she was so lovely.

"I'm so happy your going to be a part of my family; Bobby is lucky to have found you,"

"Actually I'm the lucky one to have found such a loving, caring person like him,"

"Rae are you ready to go?" Bobby asked as he walked into the living room.

"Yeah," I smiled. "I will see you tomorrow,"

"Okay see you both tomorrow, have a good night with your friends," she came and hugged us both.

We were soon back at my house.

"Is Bobby staying tonight?" Carter asked excitedly.

"Yeah," I smiled.

"Hey Bobby, later when you and Rae get back from skulling, will you play on the Xbox with me?"

"Um." Bobby looked at me.

"I'm fine with it, he doesn't really get to hang out with guys much," I smiled.

"Sure bro, I'd love to," Bobby smiled. Carter's face lit up.

"Thanks," Carter smiled. Bobby and I went up to my room.

"Thank you for doing that," I smiled.

"He's my brother now, it'll be good to spend some time with him,"

"I love you,"

"I love you more,"

I giggled a little.

"By the way your mum is so lovely," I grinned. "I see your resemblance because your both loving, caring people,"

"Thank you," he came and took hold of me. " So tomorrow when my parents come to meet yours, they're even going to tell them about your abilities?"

"Yes both our families are connected now because of you and I, so they need to know everything because maybe in the future if we have kids; they'll have abilities too,"

"Maybe in another ten years," Bobby smiled. "We're only seventeen no need to think about that for a while,"

"Yeah I know, it's just your parents need to be prepared.

"I'm sure they'll be fine about it," he smiled and then kissed my forehead. "Are you going to the festival of the moon this weekend?" He asked.

"Yes if you are," I beamed.

"Yeah,"

An hour later we arrived at the skulling alley. Bolt and Jake had arrived at my house to hang out with Carter about ten minutes before we left; they seemed to get along straight away.

My phone buzzed; it was a text off my mother:

'I will never use my ability around that Frankenstein monster ever again; his body parts started moving so frantically he nearly threw on at Carter and Jake!

Mum x'

I giggled.

"What?" Bobby asked. I showed him the text and he chuckled. "What's your mum's ability?"

"She can summon things plus she has some control over the things she summons," I smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Bobby 3**

My team was winning 3 games to 1. I was in a team with Bobby and Rolf, so we were against Heidi, Summer and Serena; who seemed to be getting on with everyone much better.

"So Rolfe will also find out everything about you tomorrow," Serena said in a hushed tone. "Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah he's my friend. I'm okay telling my close friends, I just don't want everyone to know,"

"Do Summer and Heidi know?"

"No but I will eventually tell them, I just want them to get to know me a bit more before I tell them, so they hopefully won't freak out as much and go tell everyone,"

"Okay," she smiled.

"Rae, it's your turn to bowl," Rolf told me.

"Okay," I smiled. I got up and picked up a skull ball. I aligned myself with the alley, aimed and then bowled the ball. I watched it move until finally it hit the pins; I got a strike!

"Wooh, yeah!" Rolf cheered.

"Two strikes in a row, amazing," Bobby grinned.

By the time we'd finished Skulling and got something to eat it was about ten pm.

"Sorry guys we're going to have to go," I smiled.

"We'll see you tomorrow," Serena and Rolf hugged us both.

"Yes. Summer and Heidi; I will see you on Monday," I hugged them both.

"See you Monday," they both hugged back

Bobby and I left and started to make our way back to my house.

"That was fun, we should do it again sometime," I smiled.

"Definitely," he agreed. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him.

We got home in around twenty minutes and my mum was just washing up in the kitchen.

"Hey mum," I smiled as we walked in.

"Hey you two," she beamed.

"Shouldn't Jake and Bolt be home now?"

"No, I've said they are very welcome to stay over seeing as it's the weekend tomorrow, as long as their parents say it's okay,"

"Oh okay, so did their parents say it was okay?"

"Yes and Carter was so happy," my mother's face brightened up.

"Good," I beamed. "I'll go ask if they want anything,"

"Okay,"

I ran upstairs with Bobby to Carter's room and knocked.

"Come in," I heard Carter call.

I opened the door; "hey guys," I smiled.

"Hey Raven," they all smiled.

"I just wondered if you wanted anything."

"Can I have one of your hot chocolates?" Carter asked.

"Sure,"

"Oh and us too," Jake and Bolt asked.

"Sure," I smiled. "Don't you guys want to watch a film or anything?"

"Yeah," Jake smiled.

"Okay, you guys go pick a film from the den and I'll bring your hot chocolates up in a few minutes,"

"Okay," they all got up and made their way to the den while Bobby and I made our way back to the kitchen; my mother was now watching TV in the living room.

I got three mugs out of the cupboard.

"Do you want one?" I asked Bobby.

"Sure," he smiled. I got two more mugs out. I made the hot chocolate with water and a splash of milk. I then put quite a few mini marshmallows in, and then whipped cream, then a chocolate flake, and then to finish them off I grated chocolate over the top. "That looks amazing," Bobby grinned. I just smiled. I got a bag of popcorn out of the cupboard and emptied it into a bowl; I also got a large tub of ice-cream out of the freezer and 3 spoons out of the draw. I put everything onto a large tray to take upstairs. Bobby kindly carried the tray upstairs. The boys had picked a film. I handed them all their hot chocolates which they all seemed to be amazed by.

"We have also brought you some popcorn and some ice-cream to share," I took the tray off Bobby and put it down on the floor and took the remaining two hot chocolates.

"Thanks Rae, you're the best and thanks Bobby," Carter smiled.

"I second that," Jake smiled with a whipped cream moustache.

"Marry me," Bolt proposed.

"Sorry Bolt, she's taken," Bobby wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Well you guys have fun," I smiled. We walked out of the room and shut the door.

"You make amazing hot chocolate," Bobby smiled. He took a swig of his drink and ended up with a white moustache; I burst out laughing. "What?" He asked.

"You have a moustache," I giggled.

"Oh." He chuckled and wiped it off.

"Better," I smiled.

It was soon time to go to bed as it was nearly one am. My mother has made up a blow up bed for Bobby in my room. We said goodnight to everyone. We got changed into our pyjamas and got into bed.

"Goodnight," I said to Bobby.

"Night Rae," he replied. I turned out the light.

A few hours later I was woken up by Bobby.

"Rae!" He called my name.

"Bobs?" I turned on the light.

"Rae!" he called again. I got up and walked over to him; I realised he was still asleep.

"Bobs you're dreaming," I tried to wake him but I couldn't.

"Rae, I love you!"

"Bobs!" I tried to wake him again and this time I succeeded.

"Rae, what's up?"

"You were talking in your sleep,"

"Oh."

"What were you dreaming about?"

"I was having a nightmare that Demitri took you away from me,"

"Bobs that is never going to happen," I held his hand. I lay down next to him and he took hold of me and buried his face into my hair.

I soon fell back asleep and woke up hours later.

"Good morning," Bobby said while stoking my hair.

"Morning," I smiled up at him.

"I slept much better thanks to you,"

"Good." I stretched and yawned. I looked at my clock and it was ten am. "Come on, let's go get some breakfast," I smiled.

"Okay,"

We got up and made our way downstairs.

"Hey mum," I beamed.

"Hey Mrs Cardei," Bobby smiled.

"Hey you guys and Bobby please call me Celia,"

"Okay," he smiled.

"What is there for breakfast?" I asked.

"Well there is cereal, yoghurt or smoothie,"

"Ooh smoothie,"

"Well everything is out because the boys had one for their breakfast,"

"Oh did they enjoy their film?"

"Yes and apparently it was made the best thanks to the greatest sister in the world,"

"How?"

"His favourite hot chocolate, your special ice-cream and popcorn stash that you only bought the other day,"

"He deserved a treat after getting his ability and making some new friends,"

"But you organised for them to hang out, I'm so proud of you," she hugged me tightly.

"Thanks mum," I smiled. I looked over to Bobby and he was smiling at me.

I tuned into his thoughts; _'I'm proud of you too and I'm glad I get to spend the rest of my life with such a kind and giving girl,'_ he thought.

"Thank you," I mouthed. "So Bobs what do you want for breakfast?"

"Smoothie please," he grinned.

"What kind would you like?"

"I don't mind, I'll drink whatever you make,"

"Dangerous choice of words Bobby," my dad chuckled as he walked in.

"Good morning dad," I beamed.

"Mr Cardei," Bobby greeted him.

"Please call me Damon," my dad smiled.

"Bobby you can relax around us, we are basically family now, plus after tonight both our families will be joined," my mum smiled.

"Okay," he smiled. I picked up loads of different fruits and threw it in the blender, I put the lid on and pressed go.

I turned the blender off a couple of minutes later. My father said his goodbyes and then left for work. I got two glasses out of the cupboard and set them down on the top. My mother was getting vegetables out of the pantry.

"You're cooking already; they're not arriving till six,"

"The meat has to be cooked slowly and if I cut everything up now all I have to do later is cook it," my mother smiled.

"Okay, anyways what meat are we having?"

"Chicken,"

"Hm. My favourite," Bobby grinned; sitting down at the counter.

"Good," she smiled. I poured the smoothie into the two glasses. I passed Bobby one.

"Thank you," he smiled.

"You're welcome," I beamed.

"So what time are Serena and Rolf coming?" Bobby asked.

"They are coming with her mum at four,"

"Why is her mum coming at four?"

"Because then she can help mum prepare the meal plus they can have a gossip and a drink," I sighed.

"You and Serena have gossip sessions, so why can't Telesa and I do it?" My mother asked. "Anyway is Malark still coming?"

"Yes he will be arriving around six after he's finished work," I informed her.

"Who is…?" Bobby started.

"He's Serena's dad," I cut him off.

"And I will need you kids to help set the table and put the food on the table,"

"Sure mum, of course," I smiled and so did Bobby.

"So where is Carter?" Bobby asked.

"He's in the living room playing video games with the boys," my mum informed him.

"Ooh I want to play!" I grabbed my smoothie and walked towards the living room.

"I didn't know you like video games?" Bobby asked.

"You still have a lot to learn about me," I turned my head and smiled.

"Well you're going to have to fill me in," he grinned.

"For future reference I love video games," I beamed. Bobby walked with me to the living room where the boys were engrossed in a RPG game. "Hey guys, can we play?" I asked.

"Sure, your controller and the spare one are in the box," Carter smiled.

"Okay," I walked over to the box where they were kept and took out my red controller and the other white one. I handed Bobby the white one. I sat down on the floor next to Jake and Bobby sat next to me. We switched the controllers on and my character appeared on screen. Bobby's character was randomised because he'd never played before.

"So what do I do?" Bobby asked.

"Survive, the aim of the game is to eliminate your opponents and the last one standing is the winner," I smiled.

"And just to warn you all, Raven is the reigning champion at this game.

Time passed quickly and it was soon three pm. Bolt and Jake had gone home and I was decided on what to wear. Eventually I decided to wear a purple dress that just came above the knee and a pair of black strappy kitten heels. I wore my hair down; curled with a small purple flower. I put on fairly light make up but thick eyeliner to make my brown eyes appear darker.

"You look beautiful," Bobby smiled. He was wearing black jeans with black shoes and a dark purple shirt to match my dress. His hair was its natural mess. We were both wearing our necklaces and I'm pretty sure Serena will be too. I went and wrapped my arms around his neck and both our necklaces gave off a dim glow; Bobby just grinned.

"I love you Bobby Lior," I looked deep into his eyes.

His eyes softened after I'd said it; he looked touched. "I love you too Raven Cardei, with all my heart and I always will," I stretched up and kissed him more passionately then I ever have done.

Forty five minutes or so later the doorbell rang. I ran and got the door. Serena and Rolf were the first ones at the door.

"Hey guys," I smiled.

"Heya Rae, you look amazing," Serena grinned.

"Thanks Se, so do you," I beamed. She was wearing a black knee length dress, which was complimented with lace sleeves and black heels. And of course she was wearing her necklace.

"Hey Rae," Rolf smiled.

"Hey," I smiled back. He was wearing a black shirt to match Serena's dress.

"Se where's your mum?" I asked.

"Oh she'll be a minute, she's just getting her jacket out of the car," she informed me. They came in and soon after Telesa appeared.

"Oh Raven, how good it is to see you," she hugged me.

"Telesa I haven't seen you in years," I hugged back.

"I hope you've had no more sightings of Demitri,"

"No not since the morning of when we came to see the councils,"

"Good,"

We both made our way inside; introductions were made. My mother and Telesa stayed seated in the living room while the rest of us went and sat in the den.

"So what's for dinner?" Serena asked breaking the silence.

"Chicken," I smiled.

A few more minutes passed and then suddenly we burst out laughing because it was so awkward.

The night passed quickly and Bobby's parents took the news about our abilities really well and our parents became fast friends. Everyone had left a couple of hours ago. I went upstairs and as I walked into my room I noticed something on my bed. I walked over and found it was a small black box. I picked it up and opened the lid. I found a note, it read:

_**To Raven,**_

_**A little gift from me to you for being so beautiful, kind and caring.**_

_**Love Bobby xx**_

Awh how sweet! I looked inside the box to find a new pair of fingerless bike type gloves that were red and black. I love them; I'm going to wear them tomorrow. Unfortunately my mother is only letting me go because Rolf reassured her I'd have protection of the pack so Demitri won't be able to touch me. The pack is meeting in the morning with the council members and both of my parents, also Bobby's mum is coming so she knows what's going on. Unfortunately I have to go and Bobby too; why can't I just have an ordinary life with no crazed boy after me, trying to kill me.

I got changed into my pyjamas and got into bed.

**PLEASE REVIEW! 3**


End file.
